BECOME
by WolfsLegend
Summary: What does it take to become a hero? What does it take to become a king? Does it only take bravery, experience? Does it take a tragedy or a victory?


**A story of Twilight Princess's Prince Ralis. This will be a short story (maybe, we will see!)**

 **WARNING/RATING REASON: This fanfiction will contain violence/gore. If you have read Obscurum... the graphics will be similar to its violent content.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the concept :3**

 **Reviews (+ or -) are always welcome.**

* * *

 **BECOME**

 _The story of a death, the story of a fall, the story of the prince._

" _we are shaped by our thoughts; we_ _what we think " –Buddha_

* * *

 **Prologue**

The crimson—the disease—splattered against the coral, against the stone, and upon the flesh. It was hot to the touch yet cold upon the lips. Everywhere, the crimson dripped, seeped. It met with the waters, corroding the once crystal clear pond. It clung to scales, tainting and obscuring the once beautiful colors that were the flesh of the Zoras. Yet the blood did not touch the golden, sparkling scales, the emerald eyes with long lashes, or the soft, thin blue lips of the Queen of Zoras. She stood tall and elegant despite the fear that caressed her long, narrow face. The hem of her shimmering dress was tattered and saturated with red, but the rest of her was flawlessly clean. Her husband admired her for that for she was the epitome of beauty… even in fear, even in death.

She backed up, long, scaly legs bumping against the aged coral of her throne. Another one of her beloved soldiers fell, blood flailing as the armored Zora crumpled to the floor. A spot of red obscured the beauty that radiated from her right cheek yet she did not flinch or wipe it from her body. She would not be disgusted of the blood from her people; however, her eyes did waver from the sight of her last soldier being ripped in half from the black, slimy arms of their intruders.

It was rather horrific when her men encountered the abominations that fell from the sky. They were voiceless, violent, and unexpected. They were like something out of a nightmare what with their gigantic, deformed hands, their very gait, and even the shadowy tendrils that flowed like fire from their faceless heads. Their bodies even smelled of rot and their flesh oozed a black that was utter poison. One touch and you would die within the breath of a second. Her people had found that out the hard way.

Their arrival was two and a half hours ago. . . and when her people managed to slay one, two more came to replace it.

It had taken an hour to gather everyone and half that time was to set a weak, haphazard strategy. The Zoras were a gentle, hospitable race and so they only knew that of defense. Such an attempt of an offensive strategy turned sour and failed miserably. The beasts merely whacked the Zoras to the side, their intention being that of the shrine. When such a thing was discovered, the queen sent her army out to defend their _light_ , but it was all in vain.

She had heard the spirit of the Lanayru province scream as its light was wrenched away. It had made her body and heart tremble.

Now, their intention was her. Why? She wasn't quite sure, but she was the last pillar of support and hope in the province of Hylia… without her, her people would falter. Without her, Zoras would be weak. It was bad enough that her husband had died before her, her people had struggled with the unbalanced power that he had left behind, but if she were to die… she couldn't bear the thought.

A screech brought her emerald eyes to the horde of blackened monstrosities that crawled before her. Gigantic arms, soaked in their black ink and her fellow Zoras' blood, reached for her. She gave a frightened cry as she dodged, ducking underneath an arm only to have her back layered with the goop from their wet flesh. It burned her clothes, seeped into the fabric until it touched her skin, but she ignored it and instead ran to the side hall of her throne in desperation. However, the desperation was misplaced right as she set her fearful gaze upon the Zora child before her.

"Ralis!" She called the name, her voice like a broken string from an instrument as she reached for the young Zora that trembled against the wall of the side hall. Ralis, her one and only son, looked up from webbed fingers. His eyes—emerald, just like hers—were glistening, trembling. A part of her had hoped that they could smite the abominations in time and so she had told her son to wait in his room; however, it seemed he had gone against her wishes. Curiosity killed the fish.

He stood up on shaky legs and reached out for her, perhaps to cling onto the material that swept about her legs. His small, scaled fingers jerked back before they could touch the golden satin when a heart shuddering scream resonated behind her. Its very resonance shook the walls and made her son falter in his stance. Quickly, urgently, she took hold of her son's shoulders, wincing at the coldness that grazed over the burn on her back from the abrupt action. "Ralis, my precious child, leave this place. Run, run to Hyrule's capitol and tell them what has transpired here." Her breath was ragged as the fear, the reality, hit her. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades further.

"Mother, I ca—"

"My son, you must be brave. Don't look back, just run and be brave. Go and seek help, warn the people of Hyrule." She pulled him into a hug, emerald eyes blinking rapidly to reign in the tears that tickled her eyes. She would not allow him to see her cry. She would not allow him to observe her fear, her breaking point. He trembled in her hold, "I love you." Her voice fell to that of a whisper and she would've said more, but the slimy fingers that wrapped about her neck cut off her voice.

She pushed her son away from her as another oozing hand grasped her shoulder, fingers digging in until they stabbed into scaly flesh. The beauty was becoming tarnished.

"Mother!" Ralis shrieked, his body having fallen backward onto the slick, cavern floor.

The hold at her throat tightened, trapping the air within her lungs. Her struggle was proving fruitless as she clawed at the hand at her neck, nails only pulling at the goo that rolled off the monsters. Yet she clawed nonetheless, even when she felt talons dig into her back, just behind her heart. The digits dug into her fabric, into her body and yet her fingers dug into obsidian slime.

' _I love you, so much. '_ Her lips trembled at the breathless words, but Ralis could not see it for all he could focus on was the crimson that bubbled over his mother's blue lips. All he could focus on was the gurgling that followed that stream of crimson.

 _Be brave. Be strong. I love you, my precious Ralis. Live for your mother, for your people. Run. Run!_

Ralis watched with wide eyes as the fingers about his mother's neck tightened to the point where the skin began to tear. Her long, narrow head teetered unnaturally to one side and those stunning eyes of emerald gradually began to swell, to bulge.

The Prince of Zoras turned his back, webbed feet slipping in the wet entrails and blood as he staggered on the cavern floor. He did as any obedient child did, he listened, and ran. However, his head turned. He gazed over his shoulder _just once_ . . . The Queen of Zora's head fell from its beautiful post, rolling in the blood of her people.

* * *

 _ **Please feel free to leave a review . . . criticism helps me become a better writer. I may revamp this, if I do, the next part will mention it.**_


End file.
